


Flowers of Evil

by theBastardArc77



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, F/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Flowers of Evil bloom in the darkness. Maggie wants to die. Lincoln Doesn't. As he takes care of Maggie, he himself has to deal with her old life, and he slowly begins to fall into the darkness and his friends and family are worried, hoping that things don't end too badly...
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Maggie, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Lynn Loud Jr./Clyde McBride
Kudos: 5





	1. Bloody Flowers bloom from Slit Wrists

It was all too much. Yet it was also too little or it was never enough. There was always laughter or there would be tears. She always had haters and she never knew the embrace of a lover. She was so tired, so strafed, and oh so mutilated by emptiness with herself.

She sat in the alley, bleeding out, from her wrists as she felt a cold embrace of nothingness surrounding her and spreading through her body. She had known that once she picked up the Razor and then pressing it and sliding it against her pale and delicate skin, she was committing a sin. Yet, the sin she was committing was indeed the totality of certain systems, so Christianity be damned, and the sin itself is not the killing of God, but the killing of her flesh, and of her soul. No one had ever thought about the terror she had to deal with, how she was aching in one place. Her heart.

She was alone.

She was untouched.

She was unspoken to.

people were not good to her.

She looked to the sky within the alley she had hidden in. She saw how the sky had turned grey and how it slowly began to lightly rain.

She smiled as the rain lightly fell on everything. Finally, the darkness that was consuming her since the beginning was now gone and was now replaced by the sweet dark embrace of Death.

She smiled as she looked to the sky. One of pure joy and pure peace.

Maggie's eyes shut.

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln walked the bad part of Great Lakes city and saw the people, Gangsters, Hookers, Drug dealers, homeless, and wondered if there was a hole deep inside of them that couldn't be filled. Many people have such holes in their hearts and souls. They try to fill them with drugs or God. Some fill them with women (or men) because they can only feel fulfilled, and at peace when they were surrounded by the physical manifestation of love, be it sex, BDSM, intimacy, or even just having someone close. It was something of a character flaw but lincoln had also known that it wasn't always a result of external trauma, it was always internal trauma, sometimes Lincoln really wondered if people really were born that way, or maybe he was wrong. Lincoln knew that there is enough treachery, hatred, violence, and absurdity in the average Human to supply an army of evil and hopelessness on any given day

He knew that the best at murder are those who preach against it, and the best at hate are those who preach love, and the best at war are those who preach against peace.

Lincoln had known that the preachers who preach god, truly need a god. Those who preach peace do not have it nor do they have love. This was why Lincoln didn't listen to the arguments of preachers, Politics, and leaders. Lincoln had also known that people should be wary of those who are quick to praise because he had known that they needed praise in return, and he knew that people should be wary of those who are quick to censor things because they are afraid of what they do not know, and he knew all too well to be wary of those who seek constant crowds because they are nothing alone. People who were not able to love fully will believe your love incomplete and therefore they will hate you and it will make their hatred will be perfectly sharp and will be able to cut you deeply. Like a knife.

Lincoln could not help but take pity on those who had such hate in them and such holes in their hearts, and While he, like most humans, would want to help, but he kept driving.

Finally, as he drove there was a Red Light and he had stopped behind a few cars that were in front of him. Stopping, he had decided to look around while he waited for the light to turn green. As he looked out his window, rain began to pour down slowly, before it finally built up and the rain then fell harshly onto the city. through his window, he saw a few people walking past large trash piled up on the sidewalk. He then looked out his passenger window to see a woman sitting against a brick wall within an alley. He looked at her and saw that there was something red falling from her arms. At first, he assumed it was some type of trick due to the rain falling so heavily, but as he decided to roll down the window a little bit he peaked out only to see that the red substance falling from the girl was coming from her wrists and realized just how smoothly it fell from her arms. He quickly knew what had happened and unbuckled himself as fast as he could before he jumped out of his car and ran to the alley where the woman was sitting, and once he got close, he knew that his fear was well placed as he could see the large gash that went up from her writs and halfway up her arms, Lincoln quickly took off his own coat and wrapped it around the girl's arms before pulling out his phone and calling 9-1-1, hoping that it wasn't too late to save the woman's life.

* * *

**_"absolute perfection requires absolute sacrifice" \- Lessons from the Screenplay_ **


	2. Just strangers

Maggies's eyes opened only to see a blinding light, as her eyes adjusted, she heard beautiful music was playing all around. She had thought that she had done it. She had died. Maggie now believed that she was now in the afterlife, she believed that she was now free from the pain and the suffering that had followed her in life. However, once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she had realized that it was not the blinding white light so many had described when they had seen the afterlife, she saw that it a simple ceiling light.

"W-Where am I?" She asked

She looked around only to see the machines that one would see at a hospital. Realizing that she was in a hospital and had failed to do the one thing that she thought would give her freedom, it made her already weak will to live to lessen more.

"Ah, you're awake" came a voice

Maggie looked to her left to see a Docter entering her door. The Doctor seemed to be a middle-aged woman, with greyish brown hair, and under her white coat she wore a black turtle neck sweater and black skirt, behind her was a black male nurse, who looked a little thin, but he had dyed red hair that was short. He wore the usual light blue nurse outfit and his shoes were a grey and blue color.

"Where am I?" Maggie asked the doctor

"Great Lakes general hospital" Replied the doctor, "My name is Doctor Kutty, and this is nurse Bates, can you tell me how are you feeling?"

"Alive..." Maggie said with a bitter tone

Doctor Kutty nodded "Can you give me your name?" asked Doctor Kutty

"Maggie Lee Manson" Maggie told him

"Ms. Manson, do you know why you're here?"

"I tried to kill myself," Maggie said

Doctor Kutty nodded sadly, "Yes," She said "But it was fortunate that young man and found you, or else you would've died"

_'I would have preferred it'_ Maggie thought to herself. She then realized that Doctor Kutty had said that some man had saved her, Maggie looked to the doctor, "you said someone had saved me, who?" Maggie asked

"A young man by the name of Lincoln Loud, speaking of which he wanted to call him when you woke up just to make sure everything was alright, would you like to see him?" Doctor Kutty asked

Maggie wanted to say no, but a larger part of her knew she wanted to know why he had done it. Why he had saved someone like her. Maggie needed to know.

"Yes, please," Maggie told her

Doctor Kutty nodded and told Nurse Bates to call this Lincoln guy while Maggie answered more questions that Doctor Kutty was asking.

However, she kept asking herself one question

_'why did he save a stranger like me?'_

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln was driving to the freeway to see the woman he had saved. While many would have just taken her to the hospital and let whatever happens next to her happen, Lincoln couldn't sleep that night, he had been thing about how he had rushed her to the hospital and how her blood had stained the floor of the car and his jacket, but he was more scared that she was gonna die. He was scared that she would die before they arrived at the hospital, but thankfully, she had survived and was saved at the hospital, but he still worried about her.

He wanted to know why she had tried to take her life, sure it was no one's business but... he couldn't help think that the woman needed help, and if he couldn't even help her, then it would haunt him, it would be clawing at the back of his head. It would be one of the biggest regrets in his life, and Lincoln wouldn't- no, he couldn't let that happen. He needed to know if he could help her.

After driving half an hour to the hospital, he had finally arrived at Great Lakes General hospital and got out of his car, and headed inside the building, and then going to the front desk to talk to the receptionist.

"Um, excuse me, I'm here to see someone," Lincoln told her

She nodded, "Alright, may I get your name and their name?" She asked

"Lincoln Loud and Um... I-I don't know her name, but Doctor Kutty had given me a call telling me that the girl I brought in yesterday was awake" Lincoln said

The receptionist looked down grabbed the phone and called Doctor Kutty. "Hello, Doctor Kutty, I have a Lincoln Loud here and he says you called him to come to the hospital to visit a patient... Ok, I'll send him up right now, alright, bye" The Receptionist then ended the call and looked back to Lincoln "Room 401 on the fourth floor," She told him

Lincoln nodded and headed past the front desk to the elevator and pressed on it and waited for a few minutes before the doors finally opened and he entered the elevator and once inside he pressed on the fourth-floor button and headed up.

No one else had entered the elevator and it dinged on the fourth floor and the doors opened, Lincoln took a step out and took in a deep breath, and then let it out. He walked the halls until he could find room 401, he walked passed many doors and many people in the hospital beds. Some looked healthy, some were there due to broken bones, and some looked like they were on the verge of death. Lincoln felt sorry for the ones who were near death, however, he still looked for the room and after turning a corner, he had found the room. Room 401.

It was the first room on that side and for some reason, at the moment, Lincoln's nerves finally kicked in and he began to feel afraid of what would happen, the rational side of him screamed just to go in, but the irrational side of him screamed louder, it said nothing, it just screamed and it made him want to run back to his car and drive off, Would she really care who he was? he was just a stranger, after all, he was someone she didn't even know, but his body moved by himself and he knocked on the door, there was silence for a few seconds...

"Come in," Said a female's voice on the other side

Lincoln's heart beat faster as fear and irrationality were still present in his body but his right hand took a hold of the knob and turned it and he entered the room.

Once he entered and got a good look at the room. He saw the girl that he had saved, in a hospital gown and saw her. He saw her long black hair that resembled the darkness of a clouded night, and her pales skin that resembled snow, and her eyes, her light hazel eye's that stared back at him and he could have sworn that he could get lost within those hazel pools that reflected her very soul. Lincoln shook his head out of his thoughts as he still looked at the girl and she looked to him.

"Hi" He greeted with a soft smile

"Hello" She greeted back

Lincoln closed the door behind him and sat on the chair that was next to her. She stared at him and he stared back.

"I'm Lincoln Loud," he told her with a soft and kind smile

"Nice to meet you," She told him "I'm Maggie Manson"


End file.
